


Harry's Obsession

by bumble_Bree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Cunnilingus, Feminine Draco, Fingering, Howarts Eighth Year, M/M, NC-17, Rimming, Top Harry, Vaginal Sex, draco has both sex organs, hermaphrodite draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_Bree/pseuds/bumble_Bree
Summary: At the beginning of their Eighth Year Harry is just as obsessed with Draco Malfoy as before. But thankfully, this time, it yields better results.





	Harry's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my new series. Hopefully I'll update regularly. Please see the tags before reading as it might not be everyone's cup of tea. Thanks <3

Harry was obsessed with Draco Malfoy all over again.

Eight year had finally begun and barely two days in and Harry couldn’t understand why he was so completely obsessed with Draco Malfoy again. It was not as though Malfoy was behaving suspiciously or disappearing very often. In fact Malfoy seemed to have completely changed in the few months since the war ended.

He would always keep his head low and keep to himself, barely even interacting with Pansy Parkinson or Blaise Zabini. Harry would see him during classes, at meal times, and in the eighth year common room during their free time. When Malfoy wasn’t around, Harry would search for him on the Marauder’s map and find him either in the library or in his room. He seemed to have become a new person altogether and Harry thought that maybe that’s the reason he found Malfoy so intriguing.

“I don’t think you need much reason to be obsessed with Malfoy, Harry,” Hermione said one evening in the common room as tried to start on the piles of homework they already had.

“That’s right,” Ron sniggered. “He’s _Malfoy_. That’s the reason you’re obsessed with him.”

Harry blushed but gave them both an irritable look and put away the Marauder’s map. He tried to finish an essay for Charms but after barely an hour found himself too preoccupied to continue. Packing his bag, he announced he was going to bed and bid them both goodnight, heading up to his room.

He gathered his pyjamas and toiletry kit before heading to the bathrooms for a shower, his mind still somewhere far away, wondering what Malfoy was upto. When he got to the bathrooms, he got his answer.

There was nobody else in the huge room and steam was floating out of one of the shower stalls, indicating that someone had just finished using it. Without making a sound, Harry tiptoed further in and saw Malfoy, completely naked, standing with one foot on one of the benches, moving his wand along his raised leg as it shaved the hair off. Harry recognised the depilatory spell he was using as the one he knew women most often used for their body hair, the spell for men slightly more harsh as it was for their rough beards and facial hair.

Harry stared at the way Malfoy’s whole body glistened from the steam, hairless and without a single blemish. His hair was damp and cutely messy from being towel dried. He also had the most perfect arse Harry had ever seen in his life.

Harry’s mouth watered staring at that arse, round and rather plump for someone as thin and rather small as Malfoy. Harry himself had shot up in the last year or so, easily clearing Malfoy’s own height, and more than twice as broad. In the summer post the war Harry focused all his trauma and frustration into exercise and found that he enjoyed bulking up his muscles.

Harry felt smug and powerful in every way compared to Malfoy, who was even skinnier than he used to be, and rather frail looking. Harry found that he rather liked Malfoy like this.

Then Malfoy bent further, shaving around his ankles, and Harry suddenly could see Malfoy’s rosy pink arsehole. It looked unbelievably tight and Harry suddenly felt a ravenous urge to taste it. He felt as though he might surely lose his mind unless he could touch and taste, lick and suck and eat that pretty, pink hole.

His cock was completely hard now and his mouth watered as he stared at Malfoy’s arsehole, wondering what would happen if he were to lock the door and just bend Malfoy over the bench, sucking and licking his arsehole until he was loose enough for Harry to fuck.

He wished he had brought his invisibility cloak because after a few minutes, Malfoy carefully set his wand aside and went back into the shower to rinse off. While he was in there, Harry quickly slipped into another stall, his mind made up already that his newest mission was to fuck Malfoy’s brains out.

The next night, Harry slipped into the bathrooms at the same time as the previous night. Malfoy wasn’t outside this time but one of the showers was occupied and Harry peeked over the edge to see Malfoy’s familiar light blond hair. Quickly wrapping his invisibility cloak around himself, Harry watched him.

Malfoy had his back to Harry but Harry could see him looking down and moving his wand, apparently depilating his pubes. Harry wanted to laugh because it was so typical of Malfoy to want to remain completely hairless. Only a posh git like him would do that. Harry watched him until he put his wand away and finished showering, quickly moving out of the way before Malfoy came out.

Harry continued spying on Malfoy when he was naked and showering for another few nights before the urge became too powerful to control anymore. He couldn’t stop thinking about Malfoy and his perfect, smooth body. He had wanked so often thinking about Malfoy that his cock was almost chafed. He stared continuously at Malfoy all day and Malfoy barely seemed aware of the way Harry salivated over him during classes and out of them.

Finally, on Friday afternoon, before their last class of the day, Harry slipped away, hiding under his cloak and waiting in a dark, empty alcove. Just as he’d hoped, Malfoy came around the corner, distracted by some book he was reading, and Harry didn’t  hesitate before suddenly lunging out and dragging Malfoy into the alcove.

Malfoy screamed but Harry quickly covered his mouth, pulling his cloak off and revealing himself.

“It’s me, Malfoy,” he whispered.

“P-Potter, what do you want?!” Malfoy demanded, his eyes big and wide. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know when you became so damn beautiful, Malfoy,” Harry whispered, pressing him into the wall and trapping him with his body. Malfoy stared up at Harry with his mouth slightly open, as though unable to believe his ears.

“Potter, what do you want?” Malfoy whispered, unable to move under Harry’s muscled body.

“You,” Harry kissed him so hard that Malfoy let out a soft cry, catching Harry by the biceps and gasping in shock. But Harry wasn’t worried because Malfoy started kissing him back almost immediately, moaning and squirming under Harry’s hungry mouth and hands.

“Want to see you naked again,” Harry started tearing at Malfoy’s clothes.

“Ag-again?” Malfoy squeaked as Harry tore his school robes off. “What do you mean again?”

“I’ve been watching you shower,” Harry said, smirking at him and unbuttoning his shirt. “You’re so hot, Malfoy.” Malfoy blushed dark red and Harry kissed him again.

“D-does that mean that you know?” Malfoy whispered. Harry frowned in confusion.

“Know what?” he removed Malfoy’s shirt and then froze in confusion. Malfoy was wearing a skimpy little lace bra. When Harry looked at Malfoy, he was blushing and hiding his face, his face turned away from Harry. When Harry unhooked the bra and let it fall, he saw Malfoy had two small, round breasts, his nipples peachy pink and beautiful. All the times that he had seen Malfoy in the shower, he had his back to Harry, and now Harry was so grateful that he’d managed to see this.

“So beautiful,” Harry’s mouth started watering again and he quickly knelt down to remove Malfoy’s trousers and simple black underwear. “Want to taste your arsehole, Malfoy,” Harry said as he pulled off the underwear. And then he froze again.

In the light from the torches on the wall, Harry could see something wet and pink between Malfoy’s legs, just under his cock. His cock was small, hardly bigger than Harry’s thumb, and when Harry looked closer, he realised that Malfoy didn’t have balls. Carefully, Harry pushed his thighs open wider, gasping in shock as he realised that in place of balls, Malfoy had a dripping wet cunt.

“You have a...” Harry reached out and touched the wet folds of Malfoy’s vagina, gently separating the lips for a moment. “Wow, Malfoy,” he stared at the dark pink folds inside, dripping wet and smelling incredibly sweet. “You are perfect.”

“Shut up,” Malfoy was hiding his face with both hands, his legs trembling, his body naked and perfect. “Please don’t tell anyone, Potter.”

“I’m going to keep you all for myself, Malfoy,” Harry said, moving closer and lowering his head to taste Malfoy’s cunt. Malfoy moaned softly, spreading his legs and holding Harry’s hair as Harry dipped his tongue into his sweet folds and sucked out his arousal. Pushing his face in hard, Harry pressed his head tight between Malfoy’s thighs, almost lifting Malfoy off the floor with the force of his hunger, eating his pussy hard enough that within less than two minutes, Malfoy was shuddering and climaxing, squirting more juices into Harry’s mouth, his small cock quivering dry.

“Potter,” Malfoy moaned, playing with Harry’s hair.

With the tip of his tongue, Harry played with Malfoy’s clit, sucking it until it was swollen and throbbing. He pushed his tongue deep into Malfoy’s cunt, fucking him with his tongue until Malfoy was crying out loudly. Suddenly remembering what he had wanted all this time, Harry turned Malfoy around, spreading his arse cheeks wide and starting to eat his pink little arsehole with gusto, sucking it and licking it hard.

Harry slipped one hand between his legs and began fingering his cunt open, scissoring his fingers and vigorously finger-fucking Malfoy. Screaming and shuddering, Malfoy came again, pressing his arse onto Harry’s mouth and almost crying with pleasure.

“Please fuck me, Harry!” Malfoy was sobbing and fucking himself on Harry’s fingers and tongue, clenching around him with both holes. “Fuck me hard!”

Harry’s cock was already so hard that he felt he might come just from that alone. But he stood up and released his erection, smirking when Malfoy gasped at the size and length of his cock.

“Y-you’re so big,” Malfoy whispered, his eyes big. “It might not fit inside me, Harry.”

“We’ll make it fit,” Harry lifted Malfoy with one arm and Malfoy wrapped both legs around Harry.

“It- it might hurt, I’m a virgin,” Malfoy blushed again but smiled shyly at Harry, moaning when Harry’s cock touched the sopping wet folds of his cunt.

“And now I’m taking your innocence, Draco,” Harry smiled, guiding his enormous prick into Malfoy’s cunt with one single push. Malfoy screamed, tears streaming down his face, but he pulled Harry close and began kissing him hungrily, trembling and whimpering.

“So big, so good,” he whispered, clenching his pussy around Harry’s cock. “Fuck me, Harry, take my innocence. Fuck my virgin cunt.”

Just hearing him say that was enough to mess with Harry. He almost lost his mind and began pounding Malfoy’s cunt with so much force and strength that Malfoy sobbed helplessly. His cunt was so wet and tight that Harry felt as though he might come within seconds. But he controlled himself and kept ramming into Draco until the blond was shrieking with pleasure and coming again, squirting around Harry’s cock until his juices streamed down to the floor.

“So good, Harry,” Malfoy moaned and kissed Harry again, sucking his tongue and eagerly letting Harry’s tongue explore his mouth.

Harry wanted to come so badly but he had another sudden urge. Pulling out of Draco’s cunt, Harry adjusted himself to push into his arsehole instead. Draco squealed and jerked but Harry was shoving in without warning, the slick from his cunt more than enough to lubricate the way. Harry started ramming at once, fucking Draco at a brutal pace, using two fingers to simultaneously fuck his clenching cunt and using his thumb to flick at his clit.

Draco was screaming and moaning and by the time Harry came hard and fast into his arse, Draco was coming yet again, shuddering as Harry pounded against his prostate.

“Next time, I’ll come inside your sweet little pussy, Draco,” Harry promised, and Draco shivered as he nodded.

“I can’t wait, Harry,” he tilted his head back as Harry began licking at his neck, moaning softly and letting Harry give him dozens of hickeys. “We have missed our Charms class,” he said softly, playing with Harry’s hair.

“I don’t care,” Harry lifted Malfoy slightly higher and lowered his head so he could suck hungrily at one of Malfoy’s small breasts. “How come you have tits and a cunt, Draco?”

“My family used to have Veelas in it,” Draco replied shyly. “It has been many years since a Malfoy boy was born with both sex parts but I got them.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry sucked even harder at his pink nipple and Draco moaned some more. “Going to fuck you so much. Can’t wait to get hard again so I can fuck you..”

“Take me somewhere else, what if someone sees us here,” Draco looked around nervously but thankfully nobody had seen them.

Harry nodded and pulled out of Draco’s arse, gently keeping him down back onto his feet. Draco smiled shyly as he put on his clothes, shivering as Harry repeatedly played with his breasts and nipples, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

“You’ve grown so tall and big,” Draco kissed Harry’s cheek. “So sexy.”

“I love how you’ve stayed skinny and small,” Harry grinned as Draco pouted a bit, kissing his pink mouth again. “You are perfect.”

Draco blushed again and Harry picked up both their bags and led Draco out by the hand.

“Where are we going?” Draco asked softly.

“To my room,” Harry kissed Malfoy’s hand and winked. “I’m going to fuck you in my bed until dinner and after dinner, fuck you some more.”

“Sounds promising,” Draco blushed dark red and hid his face against Harry’s chest.

And once they reached Harry’s dorm room, Harry kept his word, fucking his new boyfriend in both his lovely little holes until he was a beautiful mess on his bed. As he feasted on Draco’s sloppy, leaking cunt, Harry knew that he was going to have the best school year he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to be back with the next chapter soon. If you guys have any ideas/prompts, make sure you leave them in the comments below!


End file.
